HERE
by alhc
Summary: 'ya...kau selalu disini sakura'/Warn: cerita super aneh/


FIRST Fic,

© Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSaku

**HERE**

Senja itu, langit nampak memerah dibagian barat. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dalam peraduannya. Namun sosok yang berlindung dibawah naungan payung hitam itu masih nampak betah berdiri meski usia nya tak lagi muda. Mata birunya yang dulu selalu berbinar semangat kini telah menyayu termakan usia. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang berparas sama namun dengan warna mata yang berbeda.

"ayaah...ayo pulang?!" Pemuda yang membawa payung hitam itu menepuk pundak sang ayah yang masih asik menatap pusaran didepannya. Naruto,lelaki tua itu tersenyum pada anak satu-satunya.

"ayah...masih ingin disini" pemuda bernama namikaze naku itu hanya menggangguk pelan. Desir angin menyapa permukaan kulit mereka, menerbangkan helaian rambut kedua pirang itu. Hening, kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa helaian daun kering berjatuhan dimakam lama itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu.

"ayah masih merindukan ibu?" naruto menoleh pada anaknya sesaat lalu kembali menatap sudut yang sama sejak ia datang 2 jam lalu.

" tidak juga...ayah hanya merasa nyaman disini. Jauh dari keramaian..."naku terkikik geli mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Sedang naruto hanya melirik bingung pada sang anak.

"bukankah ayah adalah orang yang sangat berisik...sejak kapan ayah jadi suka tempat sepi?" canda naku. Naruto mendengus kecil lalu terkekeh pelan.

" tempat ini terlalu menyimpan banyak kenangan...jadi ayah merasa nyaman" naku memperhatikan sosok ayahnya itu. Ayah nya adalah sosok yang selalu ia banggakan, dia adalah lelaki terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik tapi juga dari segi hati. Dia sosok yang selalu tegar meski pegangan hidupnya telah lama pergi. Namun naku tahu, karena dirinyalah pegangan hidup ayahnya sekarang.

"bersama ibu...?" naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaan naku. " yah...ayah selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran ibu mu disini"

Tempat itu telah gelap tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hanya benerang temaran lampu disudut-sudut tempat itu. Naku melipat payung yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Mata hijaunya kali ini menatap tempat yang sama dimana mata biru ayahnya terpaku.

"jadi itu alasannya ayah memakamkan ibu disini...?" naku memandang batu nisan bertulisakan namikaze sakura didepannya. Ibunya telah lama pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya dan sang ayah. Namun kedua laki-laki namikaze itu tak pernah bersedih atas kematian ibu dan istri tercinta mereka. Mereka seakan sudah menerima garis takdir milik Kami-sama.

"iya...itu permintaannya..." sebuah memori berkelebat dalam pikiran naruto. Memori dimana keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kali. Bukan kenangan manis sebenarnya, tapi itu adalah sebuah anugerah bagi naruto yang bisa bertemu dengan sakura ditempat ini. Hidup bersama sakura lebih dari 20 tahun sudah cukup membuat naruto bersyukur karena bisa memiliki bidadari musim semi itu.

_"__ayah sangat mencintai ibu ya...?" _kalimat itu pernah ia lontarkan pada naruto. Sebenarnya tanpa naku bertanya dia sudah sangat tahu jawabannya. Itu lah sebabnya dirinya tak pernah memaksa ayahnya mempunyai pendamping lain selain ibunya, karena ia juga tahu ayahnya terlampau setia untuk sang ibu. Dirinya sendiripun kadang merindukan sosok ibu disampingnya. Saat ia masih kecil, ia selalu memandang iri pada teman yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Namun saat ia menatap sang ayah, entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa bodoh. Dulu ayahnya bahkan hidup lebih menderita dari dirinya, tapi lihatlah ia...dia masih sosok kuat yang terus ceria. Bahkan kepergiaan sang ibu juga tak menghapus sosoknya yang dulu.

"naku...kau pulanglah dulu,ayah masih akan disini!" naku menoleh kearah sang ayah,meneliti wajah yang sudah mulai mengeriput itu. Ayahnya akan selamanya menjadi seseorang yang banyak dicintai orang bukan karena ia seorang pahlawan desa, bukan karena dia seorang hokage tapi karena dia adalah seorang naruto.

"baik ayah...tapi jangan lama-lama,ayah harus menemui kazegake nanti" naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Pemuda bermata hijau itu perlahan melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan sang ayah.

Sejenak, naruto hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang mulai perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Dia tersenyum simpul. "karena disini naku, sosok itu selalu ada..." naruto bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

" merindukanku tuan hokage...?" suara itu mengalun lembut ditelinganya. Desiran angin yang tadi terasa dingin menyentuh kulit kini terasa hangat. Naruto menoleh kesamping, mendapati sosok pendamping hidupnya berdiri. Sakura selalu cantik dimata naruto, meski dia bukan seorang wanita yang lembut namun naruto tak pernah berhenti mencintai nya, karena dirinya pun tahu sakura juga mencintainya.

"kau tahu anak kita sudah semakin besar...!" naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai jemari putih yang lembut itu kedalam genggamnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan.

"ya...dia semakin mirip denganmu" sakura sedikit mencibir, kurang rela bahwa anaknya terlalu menuruni semua dari naruto. Naruto cuma nyengir sesaat,lalu membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya. Bahkan harum sakura masih sama, tak berubah. Tak ada yang berubah.

"kau tahu..ku rasa dia ada rasa dengan sulung uchiha!" naruto berbisik diantara helaian rambut merah muda sakura. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, wajahnya sedikit terangkat untuk menatap suaminya.

"benarkah?bagus kalau begitu...keluarga uchiha memang tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya" sakura menggoda suaminya. Sedang naruto hanya mendengus kesal, betapa dulu ia setengah mati merebut hati sakura dari sasuke sahabatnya.

"ya...keluarga uchiha memang begitu" nada suara naruto terdengar seperti gerutuan. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Suaminya selalu saja begitu.

"tapi aku setuju saja kalau dia dengan hikari..." ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka. Sakura memandang naruto cemas. "kalau di sudah berkeluarga nanti, apa dia akan meninggalkanku..?"

Sakura mempererat pelukannya,kemudian tersenyum menenangkan.

"kau taukan kalau naku tak mungkin begitu,lagi pula..."kalimat itu terpotong sebuah kecupan manis dibibir sakura. " ya...aku tahu karena kau akan selalu di_Sini_" kedua jemari itu saling terpaut dan terkunci didekapan dada sang hokage.

_'__ya...kau selalu disini sakura'_

end

#GUBRAKK

cerita super gaje...


End file.
